The present invention generally relates to mechanical tensioners.
In particular, it relates to a mechanical tensioner for tensioning threaded connectors for example a nut and bolt assembly, which does not remain on an application once the nut is tightened and which is removed.
In industry tensioners are known which use hydraulics to elongate a bolt. They basically include a hydraulic jack that reacts on a sleeve around the nut and that is connected to the stud portion which sticks out over the nut. An oval opening in, the sleeve lets the operator turn the nut down once the stud is elongated by means of a pin which connects the holes in the side of the nut. There is also one system which instead of having an oval opening in the sleeve, has a gear mechanism that is being turned once the elongation of the stud has been achieved so as to exert more force when turning the nut. The one feature which all these tensioners have in common is that they do not turn the nut down strong enough so as to avoid stud relaxation once the tensioner is taken off.